Left to die
by Bookworm247
Summary: Koji is attacked by Don Wei and left for dead no slash and noe to be written


Koji is attacked by a drunk Don Wei when he wakes up he finds he's been dumped and left for dead. Stan is devastated and worried that Koji won't make it.

Hide and seek

Koji was in his room late at night unable to fall sleep designing a new program for the arrow on his laptop he brought with him. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn't hear the door open. He only notices when he hears something fall to the floor and brake he turns around swiftly to see Don Wei leaning on the wall opposite him for support.

Koji gets up to find out what he wants "Do you want something sir" Koji said a little nervously. Don looks at him at brings up a bottle he was holding and drinks the liquid inside "Mind you own business" as Don said it was slurred and incoherent Koji could see now he was drunk and had walked into the wrong room.

Koji tries to help him Stand upright but is pushed away "Fuck off go to your boyfriend Stan for the night." Koji was really offended by the remark and yelled at him "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME IN HERE AND SHOUT YOU HEAD OFF IN MY ROOM" Koji regretted it the second he said it. Don Wei was now looking at him with pure rage in his eyes "You're going to regret that" Don Wei pushed Koji hard on to the floor and tried to restrain him.

Koji tried to crawl away from his attacker but he was unfortunately dragged back Koji manages to get up and run away he gets as far as the hanger but he trips and falls down the metal stairs hitting his head against the clod concrete floor. Koji tries to stand up but feels too dizzy he rests his head on the floor for a second to clear his head but falls asleep soon after.

Don Wei catches up to him and is sober enough to see Koji is hurt and comes down to see if he was ok. Don shakes him a few times trying to wake him up its only then he sees a small pool of blood coming from his head. He keeps calling his name trying to get any kind of response "Koji please wake up I'm sorry" Don keeps shaking him for a while longer but stops when he hears someone coming towards them. Quickly Don drags Koji away from the stairs and puts him under the star racers cover making sure he couldn't be seen in the process he got some blood on him.

Stan had been sleeping peacefully in his warm bed it had been a long time since he had a nice long sleep since they came to Alwas. He woke up suddenly to find he had a painful headache and went to get some pain killers when he heard something coming from the hanger he wouldn't have gone down stairs at night on his own but the sabotage of the last star racer was still fresh in his mind he didn't want that to happen again. Carefully he sunk down the hall way and down the lift only to find Don Wei drunk and acting strange.

Don had seen Stan at the top of the stairs he tried to sound as calm as possible even if Koji was really hurt and bleeding he could just tell him what happened but Stan was really close to Koji so that idea was out of the question. Don decided to be blunt "What are you doing up its late?" Stan knew something was wrong and confronted him "I came to get pain killers, Have you seen Koji anywhere he wasn't in his room when I came past?" Don had put a wooden crate on top of the blood stain and had put on a coat to hide the blood he had on his shirt. "I haven't seen him" when he said it he couldn't make eye contact with Stan. He doesn't ask anymore questions and goes back to bed.

Don goes back to see if Koji is awake he lifts up the cover to see it's soaked threw with blood. Don Wei was very worried now he wasn't sure what to do he sits down to think things over. He was going threw his options sitting on the cold floor next to Koji who was lying limp under the covering. Don hadn't seen Koji' eyes were open slightly but they were staring at nothing he reached over and gently closed them. He now can see that he need's to get rid of Koji's body and fast.

Don wraps Koji in a blanket and puts him on the rocket seat he had never drove one before but he had to if this plan was going to work. He was a bit of balance for a while but soon he got the hang of it he needed a place where he would be found but he it couldn't make it too easy. He found himself by the docks it was cold and he was starting to shiver it wasn't the best place to dump him but at least it was far away from the hanger. He chucks him over the side of the pier he lands in the water but he was close to the shore so he wouldn't be dragged out to sea Don leaves into the night leaving the sea to finish the job.

The next morning as if nothing had happened Marcel and Flint were fishing in the sea in the early morning "Marcel what happened to us we used to be admired and loved by everyone now everyone hates us?" Flint said thinking out loud Marcel turned his head "Well we did make a few mistakes as well Flint" Marcel replied in dismay. The two sat in silence for a while Flint wasn't in the mood for fishing and left his friend to enjoy the scenery he was walking by the shore when he saw a blanket Flint cam down to see what it was when he saw a hand. Alarmed by the sight he ran back to Marcel and told him what he had found. At first he laughed and was convinced it was a joke but there was a serous look in his eye.

Marcel came with flint back to the blanket and saw the hand as well it was now starting to sink quickly he pulls the bundle up on to the bank the water around him was a faded red. In startled amazement Marcel gasped in shock "I know this human his one of the mechanics from earth" Flint said alarmed. Marcel was stunned Koji was so weak and cold he needed to get to the hospital as quick as possible. Flint went to get help while Marcel kept him warm and tried to wake him up.

Stan woke up for some reason something wasn't right Koji hadn't come in to wake him and there were no smells coming from the kitchen Koji always cooked for the whole team. Stan rushed to find him he didn't want to admit it but with out his partner Stan wouldn't be able to work without him. He saw Jordan and asked him "Have you seen Koji? I'm really worried he didn't cook breakfast this morning he always dose that for me." As Stan expressed his worries Jordan seemed less concerned about Koji's disappearance "Maybe he went for a walk or he wanted a break from cooking" Jordan was relaxed and thinking about rational reasons for Koji's whereabouts.

Stan was just about to answer when Rick appeared at the top of the stairs there was bad feeling in the air "Stan it's Koji he's in the hospital and they need you there" Rick said in sad and uncertain tone. Stan didn't think twice and was at the hospital within five minutes Stan was looking all over the wards asking if he was there but so far he couldn't find him. It was only when a nurse came up to him saying that Koji was just arriving Stan ran down the corridor only to see Koji covered on a stretcher he looked so weak and helpless.

Stan was sitting in a small wooden chair waiting for news he only knew a few details about what had happened and they weren't very helpful. Finally a nurse came out the door and was able to give more information on Koji's condition. "He has a concussion and hypothermia from being outside all night. Also he has a broken arm but that wasn't from the other injures it looks like he was dumped and he hit the ground hard. He would have drowned if he wasn't found but he's stable so if you want to you can see him" the nurse said it in a gentle tone but it didn't help the fact that his best friend was hurt and had been left to die in a cold and lonely place.

Stan walked into the room to see Koji asleep in the bed he had more colour in his cheeks and he looked warmer his arm was in sling as well. Stan sat down and held his hand and spoke to him "Koji it's me Stan can you hear me I'm right beside you and I'm not leaving until you wake up" Stan broke down in tears and Don Wei was at the door heard Stan crying his heart out and left.

Stan was allowed to stay the night he cried himself to sleep by Koji's bedside holding his hand hoping Koji would squeeze back. Koji opened his eyes and looked around the room he could see he was in hospital he turned his sore head to see Stan asleep holding his hand. Koji smiled it was nice to see him there he puts a squeeze on his hand Stan jumps and wakes up delighted to see Koji awake. Koji smiles "So what do you want for breakfast?" Koji said with a smile Stan gave him a hug and rejected his offer "Forget it I'm making YOU breakfast when you get home."

Don Wei didn't want to go to the hospital to visit Koji he stayed at the hanger to clean up the blood on the Star racer cover he had hidden for a while. It was completely soaked in even if he managed to get the stain out it would still have a mark on it. Don knew he would never get away with it but he had to try. Rick came by a moment latter "Hay Don Koji's fine Stan won't leave his side. And it turns out he has amnesia so he can't tell us what happened I'd like to smash whoever did it." Rick said clenching his fists. Don gulped now this was a matter of life and death if he said anything.

I'm leaving it there for now I will do another chapter I hope It's Ok.


End file.
